


Music

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: Drarry - 50 Day 1 Word Prompt [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Draco Malfoy-centric, M/M, Mentions Of Bad Days, Songfic, brief mentions of sex, mentions of breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: For the prompt: Music. The chapters are unrelated and tell their own story.Draco's music may not always be happy but as long as Harry's there, it can be theirs.Tags: Draco Malfoy-centric, Boys Kissing, Mentions Of Bad Days
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry - 50 Day 1 Word Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709614
Kudos: 10





	1. It Could Be Theirs

The blonde haired boy let his fingers float gracefully over the keys as he spun out a melody, gracefully, like a spider hanging its web. It seemed never ending, with a tone of bitterness behind it.

Sometimes the music would crescendo leaving a feeling not unlike the warmth of morning sun, the room covered in a layer of orange, your lover laid beside you, light shining off their features. A feeling not unlike the perfect day.

Sometimes the music would draw back, become more subdued and sad, like the feeling of a heavy blanket of sadness, when the sun shines so bright but you can’t seem to shine back. A feeling like your worst day.

Often the music followed no pattern, it twisted and turned with no apparent rhyme or reason but if you listened closely you could hear the sparks of a story. Flashes of their past life pulsed through his tips as he let the music carry them away. He didn’t notice the body slide in next to him, until he felt the warmth of a hand over his. Those same hands clunked at the keys with such imprecision and inelegance he had to giggle. He turned to face his partner, capturing his lips in a soft and fluttering kiss.

He wasn’t alone anymore, this music could be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, and I hope I'll keep up with this, if not come bug me in the comments, I won't be mad I swear. Also come find me on my new revamped Tumblr!! Lexi Lucacia


	2. Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without you, I'm just a sad song
> 
> The alternate music fic
> 
> Tags: Songfic, mentions of breakdowns, brief mentions of sex

_ You and I, we’re like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky _

Their first kiss was magic, fireworks literally went off behind them. It was at a work New Year’s party, neither had anywhere else to be. The Ministry was holding a function, so both of them decided to go. It wasn’t perfect by a long shot and ended in fumbling in Draco’s poorly lit bedroom and misunderstandings. But it was magical.

_ Without you, I feel broke, like I’m half of a whole _

How did they not realise in Hogwarts, they were young and stupid. Love poorly disguised as hate, to all but themselves. Obsession and addiction to each other, born from a place of care, not a place of resentment. They were two sides of the same coin, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Had No Choice. Two halves of a whole.

_ With you, I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge _

They had breakdowns, nights of endless comfort. Harry waking up in sweats from those he couldn’t save. Draco having nightmares of Voldemort killing his family. Lots of fights, stemming from different life experiences, places of prejudice and pent up tension. It was messy, but it was theirs.

_ You're the perfect melody, the only harmony I wanna hear _

And they complemented each other, like yin and yeng, fire and ice, earth and sea. They wouldn't trade their messed up reality for the world.

_ Without you, I'm just a sad song _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the direction I took this fic, with the lyrics from the prompt!
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Means a lot. Come bug me on Tumblr at Lexi Lucacia and comments, kudos and feedback is appreciated! Hope y'all are staying safe and sane during these trying times.


End file.
